Snow
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Bruce and Natasha throw a party for their closest friends to celebrate their daughter's first Christmas. But Christmas isn't complete without the annual Avengers Christmas snowball fight.


**A/N:** **Merry Christmas! It's Day 2 of the 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge (and I needed a good excuse to take a break from the festivities for a while) so that means another Christmas fic. This fic has multiple pairings (Jane/Thor, Clint/Laura, Steve/Bucky, Pepper/Tony, Wanda/Vision) but the main pairing is Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff. Prepare for the most Brutasha fluff in existence. Please review or favorite/follow if you enjoyed this fic. I hope you have a wonderful day with your family or friends!**

 **SNOW**

The Christmas tree was up and fully decorated. Everything was cozy and ready for Christmas, although Natasha missed something. Something very essential.

Their newborn was asleep for once, so she and Bruce had some time for themselves, to talk.

"You know, I miss something," Natasha told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What?" Bruce asked.

Natasha smiled. "We have a Christmas tree, the house is finally done. Christmas is in three days. I was wondering if I could throw a party."

"For whom?"

"You know, for our friends. We have enough space here. We can both cook."

Bruce nodded. "It's a great idea, actually. It's Eva's first Christmas, we should do something special."

"We can bake something," Nat said, "We can all bring something to eat."

Eva had started crying. "I'll get her," Nat said, "You text our friends."

She stood up and walked to Eva's room. Their new apartment was located on the Upper West Side, a five-minute-walk to Central Park and the subway station. Bruce and she had spent the entire weekend decorating the place. She never really celebrated Christmas. Christmas was just an excuse not to work, according to her trainers in the Red Room. Bruce, on the other hand, was raised with Christmas and loved it. She started to see the charm of all the little lights, happiness and quality time with family now.

Eva stopped crying as soon as she saw Natasha. Her little girl had tiny red curls and was already a perfect copy of her mother. Bruce had told Natasha countless times that he wanted his daughter to have her hair, because, according to him, it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. When she'd asked what the other beautiful things were, he'd simply answered "you".

Natasha lifted Eva and walked back to the living room. Bruce was still sitting on the couch. Nat joined him. She got this warm feeling inside every time she saw Bruce with their daughter. It was a perfect little dream. "Couldn't you sleep, little princess?" He asked their daughter. She made an almost inaudible noise. "I thought so."

Natasha cradled their daughter. "What did the others say?"

"They are very happy to join us on Christmas Day. They will bring something to eat," Bruce said, still keeping his eyes on his daughter.

"Less cooking for us," Nat said.

"She's growing so fast," Bruce said, referring to Eva.

"She's four weeks old, Bruce. It's a good thing she's growing," Nat whispered. The tiny baby with the red curls had fallen asleep in her mother's arms again.

Bruce kissed Natasha. "What in the world did I do to deserve you two?"

* * *

"Aw, look how cute you are!" Pepper said to Eva, whom she had just dressed up in a reindeer onesie, "You're the most beautiful girl at the party."

"How has she convinced Natasha to let Eva wear that?" Bruce asked Tony.

"She told Natasha she had gotten Eva a dress," Tony replied, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend and his goddaughter.

"She has a very broad definition of a 'dress' then," Bruce replied.

"You have to admit, big guy, that Eva looks cute."

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Pepper?" Natasha called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Pepper replied, "Oh, look how cute Eva looks, Nat."

Natasha came into their living room and stood still when she saw her daughter and her godmother. "Wow," She said, "What exactly is your definition of a dress, Pepper?"

"She looks cute!" Pepper answered, "I got you antlers to match Eva."

Natasha saw that she didn't stand a chance in convincing Pepper, so she gave in. Eva looked cute, indeed.

"How late are the others arriving?" Bruce asked Tony.

"They were leaving the tower around five," he answered, "I believe they planned on taking a cab since Steve's afraid to drive with all this snow."

Nat chuckled. "Steve afraid to do something. That's new."

The other Avengers arrived at five fifteen, with more food than they could ever eat. Wanda and Vision were wearing matching New York Yankees Christmas sweaters. Sam and Steve had wrapped Christmas lights around Bucky's metal arm. Laura and Clint arrived completely in evening wear while Jane and Thor wore traditional Asgardian clothing.

"I'm starting to feel underdressed," Natasha said to Bruce.

"You look great," He told her.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" Steve announced.

After dinner, they went outside for a late-night walk. New York City looked even more beautiful in the festive season and every time Nat saw the lights, she was still dazzled. Her life had changed absurdly in the past four years. Bruce was walking behind Eva's stroller. Nat was still a bit hesitant with taking Eva outside, but Bruce, with his medical knowledge, had assured her Eva would be okay. Tony had gotten Eva a small hat with "I heart the Hulk" on it with matching green mittens.

"According to my knowledge of the weather, it will start snowing in approximately five minutes again," Vision said. Wanda was holding his hand.

"The perfect time for a snowball fight," Wanda answered.

They arrived in Central Park a couple of minutes later. "Okay, the annual Avengers snowball fight," Steve said, "Normal rules apply. The only thing we have to do is picking a team."

After ten minutes of discussing, Team Cap consisted of Sam, Thor, Laura, Steve, Bucky, and Pepper, while Team Iron Man consisted of Tony, Bruce, Clint, Vision, Wanda and Jane.

Natasha stood on the side with Eva.

"You weren't going to start without a referee?" Nick Fury suddenly appeared.

"Never, Fury," Bucky replied. Fury stood in the middle of the field, the two teams by his side. He blew his whistle. "GO!"

Natasha never really enjoyed participating in snowball fights, but watching them was a whole other thing. The Avengers Annual snowball fight was one of the Christmas highlights.

It seemed like Laura had trained to win this years' fight. Especially to take down Clint. Within five minutes, she had taken him down surprisingly. Rule no. one: if you're on the ground, you're done.  
The teams were a lot stronger than last year, mainly because they had either trained or prepared for this day. Wanda and Vision clearly had a plan: with her powers, she made snowballs the size of a nice big rock, Vision threw them.  
Thor and Jane skipped the entire snowball-part of the fight and started romping friendly in the snow instead. They usually did. Bruce threw small snowballs at Bucky to distract Steve. Steve would do anything for his boyfriend, so Tony could eliminate him fairly quickly.  
Fury got hit thrice with a ball, though he didn't really care, he still called them out. Rule no.2: if you hit Fury, you have to buy him dinner. After 15 minutes, Thor and Jane were still on the ground, kissing, Bucky and Steve were making a snowman and the only two really participating in the snowball fight were Pepper and Laura for team Cap and Tony and Bruce for Team Iron Man.

"Come on Bruce!" Natasha cheered, "Look, Eva. Daddy's going to win the snowball fight." Eva was still sound asleep, Natasha was taping the entire fight on her cell phone. This thing could work great if she needed to blackmail someone in the future. Once a spy, always a spy.

"We are so going to beat you, Pep," Tony said casually, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I want to hurt you," Pepper said, throwing a snowball straight into his face.

"That did hurt my feelings," Tony answered and started throwing back. Bruce focused on Laura, but he managed to take Pepper and Laura down at the same time.

"There is a winner!" Fury announced, "Team Iron Man!"

The others cheered. Fury rewarded Tony with the small silver trophy. "Congratulations, Stark."

"Thanks, Nick."

Bruce walked back to Natasha and Eva. "She's missed your moment of fame," Nat said, handing him a large towel to wrap himself in.

Bruce kissed Natasha's forehead. "We can always watch it back later. Eva needs her sleep." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Nat."

"Merry Christmas, Bruce," she answered, "You have given me everything I wished for."


End file.
